


意外

by Charlene_fish



Category: RPS, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Unrequited Love, sex on the operation desk, teenage dream
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlene_fish/pseuds/Charlene_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作者：魚。<br/>概要：Chris Pine从未想过他会因为一场被按在操作台上的对手戏而勃起了。<br/>备注：这是一个给狐狸的摸鱼之作（被要挟脸）。<br/>警告：这是一个标准偶像剧。但是好像意外的符合Pinto的画风。<br/>分级：NC-17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizugane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizugane/gifts).



  
Chris昨天读了一晚上的剧本，今天要拍的是他和Zach在舰桥发生冲突的戏，Jim Kirk为了得到企业号的控制权而激怒了Spock而差点被掐死的片段。Chris一旦工作起来，就是一个很认真的人。他总希望自己能做到最好，于是开始前，他找到了Zach。

“早安Zach。”化完妆后，他穿着黄色的制服跑到还在化妆的Zach身边。

“早安Chris。”正在进化成瓦肯的Zach露出一个微笑，为了配合化妆师的动作他几乎不动，只是眼睛微微斜过来，眼里透着笑意。

绅士。Chris想到，然后他为了Zach能更好的绅士下去，他决定等到Zach的妆画完再说。

“所以怎么了？Chris。”10分钟后，一个新鲜出炉的瓦肯看向Chris。

化妆术真的很有趣，每次一看到Zach化妆完，他都想捏捏对方的尖耳朵，他有些晃神地想到。

“Chris？”

“啊？哦，我是想说，等等那场我们打架的对手戏，我想说，你可以动真格。”他回过神，有些不好意地挠了挠头。

Zach似乎对这个要求愣住了，他焦糖色的眼睛里透露出惊讶。“……你确定？”Zach力气很大，本来演员在入戏的时候就可能会控制不住自己的情绪，他还想着到时候不能太入戏，让Chris受伤，结果他们虽然都想着那场戏，但是却朝着全然不同的方向。

“当然！我想做到最好，所以尽管放开来，动真格。我会没事的！”说着靠在化妆台上的他露出一个灿烂的笑容。

Zach停顿了几秒钟，然后点了点头，Chris立马露出一个更灿烂的笑容。接着Chris拍了拍Zach的肩膀愉快地走掉了。

谁都知道Zachary Quinto永远无法拒绝Chris Pine。

所以当那场戏开始的时候，Zach放开了去演，由于两个人太入戏，大家也符合戏中要求，在没反应过来的情况下惊呆了。结果导致这一场一溜下来顺利无比——Jim Kirk被Spock按在了企业号操作台上。

Chris也没想到自己能和Zach配合的那么好，Zach下手真的有点重，他被推倒操作台的时候第一次意识到两个人之间确实有力量差距，背部抵着各种按键的感觉并不好受。他只来得及后退着挪动一下身子，Zach的大手就伸了过来，而他的大腿卡进了自己的两腿间。

糟糕。他在Zach手部的每一寸肌肤紧贴着他的颈部、并开始收缩地时候，感觉到不太妙。他感觉到自己的喉结在Zach的手下艰难的随着吞咽动作移动，喉结的滑动让他感受到Zach手紧紧贴合带来的触感，他的手努力抓上Zach掐着他脖子的手，第一次清晰的感受到他在对方的掌控下。他可能有些过于入戏了，他所有的注意力都在眼前这个人上，Zach掌控着他的生命，或者说这一刻Spock掌控着Jim的生命。就像Jim Kirk热爱伤痛一样，那让他感到自己真切的活着，他感到颤栗起来，他肌肤上的每一处毛孔都炸开了，他努力呼吸着，意识到Zach的大腿正紧紧地卡在他的双腿间，抵着他的性器这一点让他微微颤抖起来。他看着Zach，意识到他有些呼吸困难，但是他不想提醒Zach，他也没有太多意识去提醒他，他就这样无力的被这个男人掌控着，他感受着对方的力量与皮肤相贴的热度，身体开始发热。

Chris怀疑自己快要翻白眼了。

接着大家终于反应过来把他们两个拉开了，他大口喘着气，反复眨了几次眼睛。失去威胁的颈部皮肤开始冷却，有么一瞬间温暖的渴求让他产生了不想对方的手离开的错觉。

“咔！好极了！这一条过了！”直到JJ的声音从场外响起，他都没有回过神来。

Karl和Zach把他拉了起来，然后他甩了甩头，眼睛终于聚焦，然后他看到了两个人担忧的眼神。“你没事吧，孩子？”大家纷纷聚了过来，还有JJ也投来担忧的目光。

他意识到Zach的手正抓着他的胳膊，那块皮肤微微发烫。他的脸不知是应该刚刚的窒息还是其他什么的有点微微发红，心跳快的不正常。他下意识地想避开对方的目光，直到发现，对方的眼里满是愧疚。“哦……恩……我很好。棒极了。”他朝Zach露出一个大大的笑容，而对方似乎也终于松了口气，这让他心里感到莫名的高兴。然而之后Zach持续盯着他的眼睛又让他开始感到莫名的不自在，他觉得自己的皮肤都开始发烫了，他撇开了脑袋，低下头刚好看到自己的裤裆。

Holy Shit！真是好极了，Chris Pine在和Zachary Quinto的打斗对手戏中半勃了。

“嗨伙计们，我没事了，快看看拍的怎么样。”他快速地站直身子，驱散大家。

这真是糟透了，他得想个办法离开。Zach偶尔投来的视线并没有让他的情况好转。

他没有跑过去看，就在他想借口去个厕所的空档，Zoe突然看过来，朝着Chris嬉笑道：“天哪，Chris，你刚刚的表情不像是要被掐死了，反而像是高潮了！”

于是大家不客气的嬉笑起来。Zach也朝他看过来。

Chris整个脸刷的一下子涨红了，他看向JJ，无措地开口，“JJ，我们要拍过一条么？”虽然说实话，他大概不能真的再拍一条了，起码不是现在，要是Zach发现他开始勃起了，对方会是什么感受。他知道Zach喜欢男人，那到不是说他歧视同性恋，只是那太尴尬了。等等，Zach不会在掐着他的时候就感受到了吧？！Chris整个人都慌乱起来。

“放轻松Chris，Zoe只是在开玩笑，这一条很好，过了。不需要重拍。”JJ笑着摇了摇头，开始收拾手头的工作，“说真的，你实际性格真不太像Jim，怎么反过来被Zoe调戏了。”

接着大家又是一阵嬉笑，Chris终于找了个借口离开。不知怎么的，他总觉得背后有股视线一直盯着他，基督耶稣啊，拜托，希望那不是Zach。

他在厕所里带了好一会，直到自己（还有他的小兄弟）冷静下来之后才回到片场。  
\------------------------------------------------

Chris发现自己无法动弹，他意识到自己是浑身赤裸的，而且身处黑暗中他什么都看不见。接着他感觉到了一只手伸向他的脖子，是一只男人的手，他以为对方要掐死他，然而对方并没有。那只是在他脖间停顿了一会，然后突然开始轻柔地抚摸起来，他因为男人轻柔而富有技巧性的抚摸而发出舒服的呻吟。那一定不是他！他才不会。但是他偏偏知道那就是自己。男人的手异常温暖，每一处被照顾的肌肤都觉得烫贴，他被男人掌控在手中的感觉，很熟悉。

男人的手抚摸到他的臀部，一只脚抵进他的两腿间，有力的双手托着他的屁股让两个人的性器贴合在一起。他无力反抗，只是微微推拒着，他甚至不能自如地操控自己的身体。推拒可能只是他的幻觉，因为当男人的嘴唇贴向他的时候，他的身体乖顺地张开了嘴，他的手甚至环上了男人的脖子。他的心里万分抗拒，但这却无法阻止他感受到身体传来的快感。

他想自己一定是在做噩梦，却不知道着噩梦要何时结束。黑暗中男人抓住两个人的性器抚摸了起来，他的身体不得已屈服于淫威之下断断续续地呻吟起来。他希望自己能塞住自己的耳朵，拜托，他不这样呻吟。

男人持续用轻柔低哑的声音呼唤着他的名字，他说“Chris，Chris，我的，你是我的。宝贝。”他被男人整个抱在怀里，一边给他手淫，一边亲吻着他。漫长的舌吻几次让他差点窒息，但是他的身体喜欢这个，还有皮肤相接的温度，他们黏腻地紧贴着，直到爆发的零界点，男人堵住了他的铃口。

“宝贝，叫我的名字。”充满磁性地声音飘进他昏沉的、只塞得下性的脑袋里。男人贴着他的嘴唇说着。

终于他的身体终于第一次和他的意识达成统一意见，慌乱无力地试图掰开男人握着他性器的手。沙哑无力地呻吟乞求着，“别……啊……松，松手……Za！”

Chris刷的一下子从床上坐起来，瞪大眼睛盯着前方，几秒种后，他转头看了一下时间，清晨5点30。然后他抱着生无可恋的心情双手掀开被子，低下头，跟自己精神的要命的兄弟打了个招呼。他绝望地捂住了脸——上帝啊，一个春梦！一个该死的、跟一个男人的春梦！拜托，他可是Chris Pine，直到连西装都穿Ralph Lauren的男人！

这还不是最可怕的，最可怕的是他每天都要面对梦中黄色小电影的另一个男主角，他的好友Zachary Quinto。面对男人投来的关切而疑问的目光，他心虚地撇开了眼。

该死的，他到底是哪里出了问题！


	2. Chapter 2

“你还好吗，Chris？Chris！”

“啊？”Chris一个激灵，从放空状态反应过来，Zach正担忧地注视着他。对视那双牛奶巧克力色的眼睛让他讲话磕绊起来。“我，我没事。”

“你看起来没睡好。有几天了。”Zach皱着眉头下了判定。

“没有，你眼花了。”他们正坐在桌前吃午饭，Chris的手无意识的玩着杯子，盯着杯子像是能看出个花来。他是在嘴硬，拜托，那个该死的春梦还在继续，已经四天了。只要他一睡着，就一定会做梦。第三晚的时候，他有尝试过不睡觉，但是接下来一天的工作简直一团糟（以他的自我要求来说），所以他必须睡觉。说实话，他怀疑大家或许有点感觉了，虽然他已经在努力维持自己的状态，靠白天抓紧时间小憩和大量的咖啡因。

坐在对面的Zach抿紧了嘴，一副不满意Chris答案的样子。他当然不会满意，或许别人还没发现，但是对和Chris有大量对手戏他而言，想隐藏却非常难。即使，即使没有对手戏，Zach知道自己也能发现这个金发的青年平时每天化妆所需的时间变长了，每天的NG次数也比之前多两、三次。而且，他隐隐觉得这事跟他有关，因为Chris在逃避他，虽然非常不明显，但是他对方细小的行为中就能发现。

看，又来了，每次单独聊天都会目光躲闪，只有当他开口的时候，Chris的目光才会勉强停留在他脸上，只要一讲完，他的视线就会飘到一边，避免对视。想到这里Zach的心抽紧了，Chris是知道他的性向的。但是他们依旧成为了……好友，这个定义让咖啡的苦涩在心里蔓延。这种细微的逃避，只有两个可能，一是Chris发现了他对他那些不可明宣的龌龊旖旎的念想，想要提醒他或者讨厌他了。二是……二是，Chris没有发现他的想法，真的只是他自己没休息好，是他多虑了。

你说还有一点可能，Chris可能是喜欢上Zach了而有些逃避现实？别想了，Zach自嘲地笑了笑，Chris Pine是个直男，即使他可以把别人掰弯，也别想把Chris掰弯。而且他是个超没意识的、超呆的美国甜心。如果他真的有意识，怎么会和一个喜欢他的gay成了好友，还一脸无知地常常给他一些不切实际的想望。比如在他面前特别乖，听他的话，老用他该死的美丽的蓝眼睛对他露出狗狗眼，从不对他搂他腰感到别扭之类的，没东西吃了会跑到他家来跟在自己家一样吃他的东西，玩到夜深了就睡他的沙发或者霸占他的床，睡醒了就穿着短裤在他家里乱跑，还允许他偷走他的鞋子（注1）……正是因为这样，他才深深陷在这个名为Chris Pine的泥潭里出不来。

“额，Zach，别这么严肃。我错了，你是对的，我这几天没睡好。”果然，Chris露出一个祈求的微笑，发动狗狗眼神攻击，“但是相信我，我会处理好的。”

“……好吧，但是有什么事的话，尽管告诉我。我们是好兄弟，不是吗？”说着Zach拍了拍好友的肩，盯着对方直到Chris点头答应。

拜托，他怎么能告诉Zach他是他每日黄色小电影春梦的另一男主角！Chris Pine你真是糟透了！Zach收拾午饭先开始他那场戏后，Chris坐在原地捂住了自己的脸。他不能让Zach担心，在这么下去大家发现他休息不足也会担心，而且这不是一个演员应有的转业素养。但是，他还能怎么办呢？Chris心里无力地思考着他习惯这个春梦的陪伴的可能性。

结果果然是——不可能。

第二天清早，Chris对着自己精神的小兄弟得出了一个“宝贵的”答案。

今天不但是Chris第五次从春梦中醒来，也是Zoe Saldana的生日。在场的主创人员和主演们决定给剧组里的女主角Zoe过生日，至于男人们过生日？这点大家表示可以忽略，剧组里唯一的女神可不能怠慢。大家给Zoe定了设计成企业号形状的蛋糕，然后一起瓜分了它，每个人都送了Zoe礼物。晚饭过后，JJ大手一挥，决定请大家去喝酒，不醉不归，喝醉的明天都可以放假一天。

这听起来棒极了，Chris想到，虽然他不怎么会喝酒（虽然听起来不可思议，但是他确实是个乖孩子），但是他现在确实需要喝到不省人事最好，这听起来是一个换来一个无春梦的好睡眠的绝佳方案。而对于Chris一反常态的热情，看在眼里的Zach微不可见的皱了皱眉头。

去的酒吧是JJ的一朋友开的，所以安全保密工作做得很到位，大家也就放心下来放开了肚皮去喝，每个人的第一杯酒都是Zoe指定的，寿星最大，不得不喝。轮到Chris的时候，Zoe的眼珠子在Chris和Zach之间转了转，然后咧着嘴坏心眼地给Chris点了一杯人头马的白兰地。

结果当事人双方还没来得及说什么，Zach就忍不住开口了：“Zoe，这酒太烈了。”言下之意就是Chris没法喝。

但是Zoe和Chris都不买账，兴奋地Chris吹了个口哨，“我可以的，Zoe。”管他的，喝醉了最好。

“Chris。”Zach皱起了眉头看着搂着自己的金发青年一会，转头看向Zoe。“Zoe——”

“别，Chris都说了他没事了，还有你，你就喝两杯伏特加吧！其中一杯罚你干涉我，寿星最大知道不？”Zoe看到Zach像Spock那样挑起了眉，忍不住笑了起来，“好了，Spock，舰长就交给你啦。”说着她朝Zach充满含义地眨了眨眼睛。

敏感的女人。Zach带着细微尴尬地抿紧了嘴，偏头看了看以为Zoe是开玩笑的Chris，叹了一口气。

“说真的，演了这么多天Spock，Zach你简直快要习惯性挑眉了。”Chris说着就直接拿起酒保推过来的白兰地喝了一口。“好辣！”一喝完Chris的眉头就皱成了一团，但是他还是挡开了Zach伸过来的手，“……等等，别，不许喝我的酒，Zach。”

他们是朋友，但是Zach也没权利制止Chris喝属于他的那杯酒。他只好看着Chris喝完了白兰地，又开始点了一杯龙舌兰到处跑着跟人干杯。等他闷声不响地喝完两杯伏特加和另外一杯酒之后，Chris又回到了他坐的吧台，他兴奋地用有些不清的口齿叫了一杯龙舌兰，还用胳膊勾住Zach的脖子，咯咯地笑了起来，“Zach，我要把每个累就……烈酒……都尝个遍！”

“Chris，你喝太多了。”Zach试图把Chris靠在自己脖间的脑袋挪开，虽然这是对方最近几天难得一次毫无顾忌地接触他，但是太过了，Chris喷在他耳朵上的鼻息，会让他想把他整个人都进怀里。克制，Zachary Quinto。

“哈哈哈哈，你说什么？Zach，为了……假西！干杯！”Chris碰了碰桌子上空掉的杯子，抬手喝了一大口龙舌兰。

“Chris，你知道的，即使你不喝醉，明天JJ也会给假期的。”他从酒醉地Chris手里拿过了酒杯。

“Zach！把酒……把我的酒，嗝，还给我！”喝醉的Chris像个小孩子一样闹起了脾气，他伸出手试图从Zach手里抢回酒杯，结果尝试几次之后从高脚凳上跌下来，Zach眼疾手快一把捞住Chris的腰一提，导致对方直接扑进了他怀里。

时间像是静止了一样，Chris安静了下来。Zach的心砰砰跳了起来，他艰难地吞咽了一下，发出低沉地呼唤：“Chris？”

“哈哈……哈哈，我，我拿到酒了！”结果喝醉的青年只看得到酒，趁Zach放开酒杯搂着他腰愣住的空档伸手拿起吧台上的酒，直接一大口灌了下来。

这下好了，他是彻底醉了。

最后Zach只好拉住路过的Karl，请他告诉JJ他要先把Chris弄回去。Karl看着靠着Zach犯迷糊的青年，无奈地笑了笑，拍了拍Zach的肩表示知道了。两个人合力把Chris弄出了酒吧，在路上招了辆车，把人塞了进去。

出租车内，Chris安静地在坐着，看起来像是睡着了，但是偶尔他发出呵呵呵的莫名笑声。两个人都带着墨镜，在司机眼里不过是两个不知去哪里疯的酒醉青年——额，好吧，更正一下，酒醉同性小情侣。透过镜子他看到那个比较清醒地黑头发的男人搂住了醉得一塌糊涂的金发青年的腰，把他往自己身边带了带，然后把他的头搁到了自己肩膀上，露出了一个满足的笑容。司机收回目光，非礼勿视、非礼勿听。

等到了剧组下榻的酒店，Zach花了好大力气才把Chris弄到了他房门口，酒醉的人难拉起是真的，幸好Chris酒品好。Zach无奈中庆幸地想到，而所有的亲密接触，对他而言都是又甜蜜又苦涩。

“Chris？醒醒，你的房卡在哪里？”他温柔地唤醒怀中的人。

“唔？……恩……钥匙？……裤子，裤子袋。”Chris脑袋依旧埋在对方脖间，眼睛都不愿意睁开。

Zach艰难地伸出手，大气不敢喘，眼观鼻口观心，把手伸进了对方的牛仔裤袋摸索了一阵，然而除了隔着布料感受到对方大腿肌肤传来的热度，其他他什么也没摸到。

“不是……不是这里，皮鼓……是屁股……”怀里的人动了动，似乎开始想挣脱对方自己动手找钥匙了。

上帝啊，这个人一定是派来克制他的！Zach一遍制止Chris胡乱扭动的身子，伸手摸进了的他的屁股口袋。他努力克制自己不要像个变态一样去捏Chris浑圆挺巧的屁股，只是把房卡拿出来。

他最终还是完成了这个艰巨的任务，成功把对方带回来房里。他扶着Chris坐到床边，给他倒了一小杯水喂他，完了之后Chris很自觉地蹭掉了自己的鞋子，倒在了床上。Zach愣愣地看了一眼地上的鞋子，事实上，是他的鞋子，之前他拿了Chris的鞋子穿之后，Chris也抢走了他的一双鞋子。他可能已经不记得这个事情了，所以一直拖着他的鞋子穿得欢。而他也很喜欢穿Chris的那双鞋子。Zach把这个当做一个两人之间的甜蜜小秘密，打算永远私藏在自己记忆里。不过，比起这个，他回头看了眼床上的人，他现在正面临着又一难题：到底该不该帮Chris把衣服脱掉？

穿着衣服睡显然不会舒服，但是脱掉？他不确定就以他现在这种酒后自制力微薄的状况，他会做出什么来。Zach捂住自己的脸，来回踱步。在看到床上的人似乎难受地皱起眉头拉扯着自己的衣服之后，Zach艰难地下了个决定，你看既然他还能思考，帮人脱个衣裤应该……不是什么大问题吧？于是他坐到床边，低头看着迷迷糊糊的青年，盯了一会青年因为喝酒而红润的嘴唇，两颊奶白色肌肤上的红晕，艰难地低声开口：“Chris，我要帮你把衣服脱了你才能睡好，知道了吗？”

青年呜咽了一声，似乎努力想睁开眼睛，却没有回答。Zach只好当对方听见了，坐在床边微微弯腰，双手微颤着抓住Chris的T恤衣角，开始往上脱。

Chris无暇的身体开始出现在他眼前，Zach尽量控制自己的手不要状似无意地碰到对方腰部两侧一路向上的肌肤，他咽了口口水，觉得自己像个变态。推到胸部的时候，Zach的手还是放缓了，停下来盯着Chris暴露在空气中的可爱乳头。过了一会，他的呼吸急促了起来，他的手不受控制地慢慢松开衣角偏离航线，向Chris的胸部游走而去……

突然，一双手勾住了他的脖子，Zach惊醒了过来，意识到自己差点干了什么。他慌乱地松开手，放在Chris身体两边，无敌自容地开口：“Chri……”

“Za…ch？”Zach听着Chris的呼唤对上了有些无法聚焦地碧蓝双眼，清澈地蓝里带着淡淡的水汽，让Zach一下子忘记了怎么呼吸。他屏住呼吸，无声地等待男人给他判死刑。

然而Chris只是微微拉下Zach的脑袋，带着酒味的炽热呼吸喷到身上人的脸上，迷茫地问道：“你今天……唔……不亲我，吗？Zach？”

注1：偷鞋梗，ZQ偷Chris鞋子穿，b站有采访视频。


	3. Chapter 3

“你今天……唔……不亲我，吗？Zach？”

Zach顺利呆住了，他思考了一下，每个单词他都懂，但是这个句子他完全听不懂。对着Chris期待的眼神，他艰难地开口：“Chris，你喝醉了。”或许他只是听错了，Chris没有准确喊出他的名字，没有叫他亲他。

骗谁呢！他又不是听不懂英语，他的心脏狂跳起来，所有平时被压抑的不切实际的想法全部冒了出来，一个个轮番在他脑中起舞。

Zach听见自已咽口水的声音，吸入的Chris呼出的酒精分子秒速到达身体的每一个角落，Chris Pine一句话就能让他为之燃烧。“Chris……”Zach的声音已经是全然的喑哑，深棕色的眼里开始汇聚暴风，理智如同在暴风雨中漂泊的小船，在分崩离析的边缘摇摇欲裂。Zachary Quinto不是圣人，朝思暮想的人在他面前任他予取予求，他不过是个拥有七情六欲的普通人而已。

“吧嗒”——Chris的主动献吻成功让Zach最后的理智断裂。

他抬手拖住Chris的后脑勺，让他靠在床头，肆意亲吻起来。而Chris伸手穿过Zach的腋下，紧紧搂住了男人的背，并且乖巧地张开了嘴。Zach手温柔地揉着Chris凌乱的金色短发，按摩着他的头皮，并将Chris舒服的哼哼吞入口中。

这是他梦寐以求的吻，Zach品尝着Chris淡粉色的唇瓣，那比自己想象中的还要柔软和甜美；他的舌头迫不及待地钻进Chris的口腔，那里比自己想象的还要火热。他舔过青年的齿贝，吸取着唇齿间剩余的酒香，辛辣、浓烈。他卷起那根香软的小舌，来回舔舐，强迫对方的舌跟着起舞，直到口水关不住从嘴角溢出。

Zach不确定他们接吻了多久，可能是几分钟，直到Chris难受地抓着他的背，发出呜咽，挣扎着暗示他放开。他微微抬起头，看着Chris像只上岸的鱼一样剧烈地喘着气，水蓝的眼睛湿润着找不到焦距，原本淡粉的嘴唇已经被他亲成了略红的嫩粉色。

“Babe。”他低头亲吻着怀中人的额头，然后是眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴还有耳朵。Chris吱嘤一声整个耳朵都红了。敏感带。于是他笑着亲吻了另一边的耳朵。

“Zach……难受……”今天的梦，好奇怪……好热，好难受，不想要衣服……Chris皱着眉头手胡乱拉扯着自己被褪到胸口的衣服。

Chris软糯的似乎带着撒娇的声音成功让黑发的男人呼吸一滞，他脱掉了自己的衣物，卡在牛仔裤里的勃起早已发出抗议，他爬到床上，伸手帮Chris把衣服和裤子也给剥了。臆想过无数遍的躯体就这样毫无保留地展现在了他眼前，奶白色的肌肤因为酒醉而微微有些发红，胸前的毛发是金色的并不像他的那样浓密，再望下去是对方隐藏在草丛里尺寸和形状都很优秀的阴茎……Zach咽了一下口水，昏沉地脑袋并不确定自己是否应该继续下去，微薄的道德意识告诉自己Chris喝醉了，他这是在趁人之危，即使对方一直用那种似乎想要被他操到不省人事的语调喊他的名字。

今天的梦，真的好奇怪。身体比以往还热，热得像火烧一样，Zach的冰凉的手也不像以往一样迫不及待地摸上他身体。好烫，他想要……Zach的手给他降温。他烧得糊涂的脑袋为自己的想法儿羞耻到不行，但是……Chris在床上扭动着身子，他闭着眼睛寻找Zach结实有力的手臂，最终还是微带哭腔地发出请求：“Zach……呜，难受……摸我……”

“你这个小妖精！”Zach微凉的手终于覆上了Chris滚烫的身子，抚过对方的胸口、腹部、腰线一路下滑到那篇禁区，吸了口气后，终于握住了Chris微硬的阴茎。身下的青年发出满足的呻吟。

Zach的手开始快速上下撸动起Chris的阴茎，偶尔手指技巧性地扫搔刮铃口，换来Chris一声声闷哼。接着他低下头，将对方的褚粉色的乳头含进嘴里。被温热口腔包裹着的颗粒很快就挺立起来，Chris微颤了一下，手不自觉得摸上了Zach的脑袋，像是鼓励他继续。Zach很好地接收了这个讯息，他用牙齿轻咬着Chris右边的乳头，齿贝搔刮几下，然后伸出舌头来回舔舐着小小的乳粒，好像是在吃糖果一样。

“Zach啊……”那边，另一边也要。Chris揉乱了Zach柔软的黑发，挺起自己的胸部和腰身将自己的乳头和阴茎往Zach嘴里和手里送。Zach狠狠地吸了一下已经挺立发红的乳头，松口的时候发出“啵”的一声，微微抬头满意地看着Chris无意识地挺动着腰身，让自己的阴茎更好地操着Zach的手。Chris酒醉地时候意外地诱人和诚实，他想着从宾馆的床头柜里翻出了小管润滑剂。哦，感谢人性化的宾馆。

失去了Zach手的Chris不舒服地动了动身子，无意识地以甜腻乞求地语调喊着Zach的名字，放在Zach腰身两侧的腿急切地蹭了蹭Zach的腰，做出无声地催促，顺利让男人倒吸了一口气。

“别着急宝贝。”Zach将润滑剂倒在手上，抬起Chris的大腿，折成一个M型，小穴和双球一览无余。Zach舔了舔唇，将自己沾满润滑剂的一根手指慢慢插进了Chris圆润的屁股里。Chris的甬道里好烫，而且紧紧包裹住了他的手指，汗液从额头低下，Chris甜美的入口顺利让Zach的耐心极具减弱。

Chris发出一声闷哼，屁股里的异物感让他不舒服地动了动。是什么，在屁股里……啊……那东西在动。“Zach……”他下意识地叫着Zach的名字，那东西来回抽插的时候正抚摸着他的内壁，习惯之后并不难受，反而有一点舒服，他小声地发出几个鼻音。

Zach很快从一根手指换到了两根，在找对了Chris的前列腺之后，顺利换上了三根手指。酒醉地Chris很快被Zach的手指刺激地晃着脑袋，挺动着腰部想要更多。但是这时Zach却抽出了手指，Chris抗议着发出难耐地声音：“Zach……难受，我……”失去手指的小穴吞吐着，急切地想要什么来填满他，让他获得契合和圆满。“更多……”

“宝贝别急，一会就好。”Zach自己也已经满头大汗，他将剩下润滑剂倒在自己涨成紫红色的性器上，随便撸了几下，然后双手抬起Chris的大腿，将自己的肿胀的阴茎对着微微开合着的小穴，慢慢送了进去。不想伤到第一次的Chris，是唯一让他不遵循心中那只暴食的野兽一插到底的原因。

Chris睁大了水润的眼睛，像只岸上的金鱼一样努力大口喘气，“疼……Zach，疼！……啊……”他胡乱地抓着Zach的肩头，被圈在Zach腰上的腿拍打着男人的腰部，反而让男人更加难以自持。

“Chris，宝贝，忍一下……忍一下就好！……”最终，Zach还是无视Chris的抗议将自己身下的野兽送到了Chris身体深处。好紧好烫，他发出满足地叹息，低头吻上Chris张开的唇，一手重新抚慰起Chris的性器，一边开始慢慢抽动身体。Zach努力控制自己开始不要太快，也不要太激烈，同时他通过每一下刺穿寻找着Chris的那一点。

Chris糊里糊涂的脑子已经完全无法思考，只剩下本能的感受与欲望。他喜欢身上男人给与的热情的舌吻和技巧高超的手活，虽然屁股后面有些钝痛和难受，但是无法反抗的身体开始自己慢慢适应和调节。满足欲望、追求快感与舒适是人类的本能，不用教，他就开始下意识地配合Zach的动作。他想要……想要更舒服……Chris扭动着自己的屁股，配合着Zach的进攻。

回试了几次后， Zach狠狠摩擦过了他的前列腺，Chris被刺激地发出一声高叫，爽地头皮发麻，肠道跟着收缩，穴口咬紧，圈着Zach腰的腿也跟着用力夹紧，连脚趾都蜷缩起来。

Zach也被Chris的紧缩给搞了个猝不及防，他发出一声闷哼，Chris觉得在自己身体里的阴茎似乎更大了。“小坏蛋。”他亲昵地叫着Chris，“看来你适应了。”Zach的眼里发出兴奋的幽光，什么理智、道德通通远离，只剩下满足自己和伴侣的欲望，他开始疯狂超那点抽插起来。

那太刺激了，太过了，Chris惊叫起来，完全压抑不住自己的呻吟。“Zach！啊……恩啊……Zach，好烫……慢……慢点……呜……”这个梦爽的太可怕了，Zach像只野兽一样，被顶的丢盔弃甲、丢弃羞耻心的Chris无法控制住自己的生理冲动，像是浸过水的琉璃珠一般的蓝眼睛里开始溢出生理盐水，他小声啜泣起来，“Zach……Please……”

然而这并没什么用，性爱过程中发红的水润蓝眼睛、小声的啜泣和投降地请求都只会让男人如打了鸡血一般更疯狂，Zach也不例外，那是Chris对他最好的鼓励。黑发的野兽低吼一声，就着结合的姿势翻过Chris的身子，更加疯狂地抽插起来……

那晚的Chris从头到尾都念着Zach的名字，或是低喃、或者是高喊、或是啜泣，就好像这是他唯一的语言。


	4. Chapter 4

Chris是在头痛中醒来的，他的脑子一团浆糊，宿醉的后遗症简直可以将他杀死。但是为什么……他的腰也这么痛，身体像是被压路机碾压过一样。而昨天的春梦又是该死的史无前例、绝无仅有的生动形象，他低咒着眯起双眼，阳光透过窗帘缝隙照射到他眼睛上，他眨了几下眼睛，发现自己已经回到宾馆。

宾馆？他怎么回来的？

有什么东西正压着他，他艰难地动了动，震惊地发现有一只毛茸茸的手像铁臂一样禁锢着他的腰。看起来似乎是一只男人的手……等等，这是一只男人的手！

上帝啊！圣母玛利亚在上啊！基督耶稣啊！雷神托尔啊！宇宙之神奥丁啊！他把自己能想起来的神全部都呼唤了一遍，带着下一刻就想跳进大西洋的绝望心情闭上眼睛偏过头，先是以一种慷慨赴死地神情一只眼睛睁开一点缝，然后他瞪大眼睛看清了抱着他的那个人。

HOLY SHIT！那是他春梦的另一男主角！

于是Chris Pine逃跑了，他趁Zach醒来之前落荒而逃。

下床的那一刻把他唯一的侥幸心理也给碾碎了。他的腿肚子发颤得厉害，他的腰酸得直不起身子，最重要的是，他的屁股疼得厉害！所以他真的跟Zach上床了，还是下面的那一个！

Chris跑到了外面，打上的士去了另一个宾馆，然后开了个房间在里面躺了一天。他还无法接受发生的事实，感谢上帝，感谢JJ，起码他还能逃避一天。躺在床上的时候，有那么一瞬间他想到了被他丢下的Zach，不知道对方醒来会是怎样的心情。他抓着自己的胸口，莫名的难受一闪而过。纠结了一会，将手机调成静音模式后，他把自己蒙进了被子里。  
\---------------------------------------------------

Chris Pine是个敬业的人，即使他依旧不敢看一眼那只有几十个来自同一个人的未接电话的手机，他还是在第二天早上按时来到了剧组。

放轻松，深呼吸。他告诉自己，瞧，这没什么的，他们都是成年人了。不过是一场酒后乱性，这只是个意外。对，意外。

他反复告诉自己，给自己做了无数道心理建设，但是所有的心里建设在见到Zach的那一瞬间一秒瓦解，碎的连渣渣都不剩。他再次落荒而逃，冲进了更衣室。

Chris Pine你不但把你的好友当做你春梦的男主角，而且还趁着酒醉勾引他跟你上床了！你明明知道他是Gay，你还对他说……你还对他说……

_[Zach……摸我……]_

Chris捂住了自己的脸，是的，他没有喝到完全断片，他该死的偏偏还记得一点点，大致就是因为他把前晚当做例行的春梦……等等？他这是接受默认了春梦的设定么？因为反正是个春梦，反正Zach一定会在梦里跟他做爱，所以肆无忌惮的要求了起来？

太堕落了，Chris Pine！你连自己的好友都不放过！

“啊——”Chris仰天长叹了一声，从头到尾都是他的错，他感觉自己快被良心的谴责淹没。奇怪的是，做了二十几年直男的他完全没有想过自己为何对Zach上了他这件事情毫无抵触。

“Chris！”Zoe的敲门声让他回了神，“你还要换多久衣服？你到底在里面干嘛啊？”

“抱，抱歉……马上出来。一分钟就好，不三十秒就行！”Chris一边喊一边慌乱地穿着衣服，完了之后马上跌跌撞撞地开门，看也不看就向外冲。

所以说这个样子莽撞会撞到人也是一点都不意外。他冲撞进了一个人怀里，然后有双有力的手拉住他的胳膊帮他站稳。

是Zach，只望一眼那双手他就可以得出结论。他被自己震惊到了，又羞又愧地涨红了一张脸，连话都讲不好了：“Za，Zach。不好意思，我……我没看见。”棒极了，他甚至都不敢直视Zach的脸。

“Chris。”Zach念他的名字就像是念一首诗。啊，Chris Pine快停止瞎想！他知道Zach正盯着他，而他站在门口僵住了一动不敢动。再过1分钟，他就要被Zach盯到窒息了。

Zach的一只手松开了Chris的胳膊，向对方的脸颊移动，在他的手指碰到Chris发烫的脸颊的那一瞬间，对方像是一只受到惊吓的小仓鼠一样颤抖了一下。“Chri……”

“我，我先过去化妆了！回见！”Chris几乎全程低着头不敢看Zach的眼睛，慌乱地推开他逃了出去。

被拉在身后的男人握紧了拳头。早在对方不接听他电话的时候，他多少就有些明白的，只是他不愿意相信——那只是酒后乱性。

“孩子，你还好吗？”Karl透过镜子看着隔壁同样在化妆的青年，他看起来不知为何紧张的要命。

“当然！我很好。嗨，拜托Karl，Bones别像叫Jim一样叫我好吗。不然我会叫你老妈。”Chris撇了撇嘴，相当孩子气的动作，拜托，他可是成年人了。他不是Jim Kirk，他成年好几年了好吗。

“臭小鬼！”Karl的哈哈大笑成功惹来化妆师的几个眼神攻击，“听着Chris，如果有什么事，可以来找我聊聊，知道了吗？”他才不信Chris没事，他从早上到剧组的那一刻到现在，一直不在状态。

最终Chris被Karl盯到被迫点头同意。

他没事，他真的没事，他刚刚才没有心跳加速到爆炸，他会解决好的，一定。  
\---------------------------------------

他就站在他们面前，他们却旁若无人地亲吻着，她的手伸进了他的头发里。

Chris呆呆地站着，已经忘却了这是一场戏，他只是愣愣地、震惊地看着，莫名的苦涩涌上了心头。

不对，哪里都不对，那里不应该是Zoe，那里，在Zach怀里的人应该是——

“咔！Bravo！过了！”JJ喊停的声音突然传进他脑子，他一个激灵回了神。

大家聚了过来，“一条过啊，不错啊Chris，Zach，Zoe！”

“Chris，Chris你怎么了？”John的手在他眼前晃了晃。

Chris回过神，他刚刚在想什么——

“啊……我尿急！”他推开John的手赶紧往外跑，顾不得听大家说什么。只是隐隐地，听见Anton用特独特的俄罗斯口音英语疑惑地说：“上次Chris一条过的时候也着急跑厕所，难道这是什么特别的技巧？”

才不是什么特别技巧。只是，他需要冷静一下。Chris低头走着，努力忽略刚刚眼角余光看到的Zach还搂着Zoe腰的事实，也假装没有发现Zach盯着他的事实。

新一轮的心理建设在去厕所来回的过程中建立完成，接下来的时间都很好，他顺利地逃脱掉了两次和Zach的对话，原本奇怪的心情也慢慢平稳，或许要不了多久，他就可以和Zach正常对话了？然后再解决春梦问题就万事大吉了！他原本愉快的幻想，在看到Zach后弯下了嘴角。

其实也没什么特别的，不过是Zoe走到Zach身边给了他一杯咖啡，然后一屁股坐到了Zach的大腿上而已。哦不，准确的说是Zoe和Zach和坐在舰长椅上，Zoe手自然地放在Zach的大腿上，Zach也没有拒绝（他当然不会拒绝）。身着通讯官制服的黑美人大笑着谈论着什么似乎很有趣的事情，而科学官制服的Zach喝着Zoe给的咖啡，来回晃动着椅子，静静地听着。他们看起来非常自然，就像是电影里那样。Chris不自觉得盯着他们，感觉喉咙里像是被塞了一块海绵一样堵得慌。

拜托，那是他的舰长椅，他的Zach！

……恩？等等？他在想什么？

Chris低下头惊恐地睁大眼睛，从而错过了Zoe飘过来的戏谑视线和Zach忧虑的目光。Chris终于意识到心理建设这个东西面对Zachary Quinto做几次都不够用，分分钟瓦解。他的脑子一定是被那个无穷无尽的春梦搞坏了，不然他也不会喝醉，也不会和Zach上床，也不会脑子里都些有的没的、乱七八糟的东西。如果没有这些事情，他也可以心安理得地和Zach坐一张椅子……

……他是不是又想了些奇怪的事？

于是那一整天，Chris Pine都在焦虑和烦躁和莫名的心情压抑中度过了，期间顺带无数次NG加JJ的眼神攻击和各路人马的安慰和询问。

今天真是糟透了！

倒在床上的时候，Chris脑子里只剩这句话在盘旋。然而过了一会，他无法控制的脑细胞又开始活跃起来，不断地提示他：他现在正呆在他们前天晚上操的死去活来的房间里，躺在他和Zach睡过的床上。

上帝啊！Chris翻滚着爬了起来，思考着临时换房间会不会太诡异了，借口呢？额不，是理由呢？因为床太软？地板太硬？阳光太强？……还是因为隔壁住的是Zachary Quinto？

……他是不是又想到Zach了？

Chris终于忍受不住自己的脑袋啪的打开门，然后脑子里的人具现化站在了他眼前。他听到对方一如既往地用他的名字作为句子的开头：“Chris？”Zach似乎有些惊讶这巧合，手还维持着要按门铃的动作。愣了两秒，他放下手，语气里偷着小心翼翼，如履薄冰：“我可以进去么？”

然而门里的青年并没有听出男人略带卑微的乞求，他已经快要被自己的烦躁给杀死了，Zachary Quinto这个人最近简直充斥了他每天的24小时。最后多日的睡眠不足与那些他无法理解的焦虑让他的口气听起来并不是那么友善：“……进来吧。”

进屋后手脚都不知道该往哪里放的Zach沉默了一会，试图不去想前天晚上他们还是那么的缠绵。各种各样的句式与问候在他脑中轮换了几遍，但是他看得出来Chris非常焦虑，他看起来无法自己处理他们之间发生的事情，以至于这已经影响他的生活和工作，而这绝不是他想见到的，所以最后他还是鼓足勇气选择了自杀式的单刀直入：“前天晚上我们……”

前晚，前晚，又是前晚，又是Zach，又是做爱！

“我们都喝醉了！我们不知道自己在干什么！”Chris的反应是出乎Zach意料的剧烈，他几乎是高喊着，像是用尽全力在阻止一件事情。

喊完之后Chris意识到自己讲话太大声了。他喘了口气，别过脑袋。他不想这样的，但是他真的不知道该怎么办，他有些绝望地想——Zach并不知道他那些肮脏地春梦，这不能怪Zach，但是他不能告诉他这些，他该怎么开口，他怎么能开口，他开口了又能怎么样？在这件事情上，他只能当个哑巴。Chris揉了揉自己的额角，沙哑着嗓子开口：“抱歉Zach，我今天太累了，情绪不好。我不是……想要对你吼。”

Zach一定受伤了，Chris了解他的好友，想到这里他的心也跟着难受起来，但是他真的不知道该怎么处理这个事情，他的脑子几乎是停转的。他甚至不敢看Zach脸，只是脑子里来回组织了一下语言，最终无奈而虚弱地开口：“Zach，我们都是成年人了。”

“Chris，看着我说话。如果你是在对我说话。”Zach打断了Chris的话，他的声音像是紧绷的弦，似乎下一刻就要断裂。严酷的语调听起来近乎不近人情，像极了Spock。

Chris发现自己就算在这一刻也能想些有的没的，他难过地眨了眨眼睛，不太明白事情会变成了一段争吵，或许这都应该怪他。是啊，本来就怪他，一切变故都是怪他引起的，他自己自身难保，还把对方也拉下水了。Chris难过地眨了眨眼睛，希望此刻自己的眼睛不是通红的，不过就算是他没办法擦，他抬起头，拼尽全力：“我们都是成年人了，就当什么都没发生过，忘了吧。……我们是好友不是么，”Zach？

他希望这句没有底气的话能说服Zach，或者自己。毕竟哪天脑袋抽了两个好友间打一炮的成年美国人不在少数。但是，他甚至不敢叫Zach的名字。

Chris抬头之后就被Zach目光慑住了，他像是被人掐着脖子一样一动也不能动。Zach只是狠狠地盯着他而已，只是那双棕黑里的凶狠、痛苦、绝望以及其他好多他来不及领悟的感情几乎要将他淹没。他觉得喘不过气来，就像那场对手戏一样，他觉得自己快要窒息了。过了良久，对方那样子的目光终于渐渐淡去。他看着Zach闭上眼睛，然后缓缓睁开，眼里只剩下冰冷和空白。然后他听到Zach用像Spock那样没有任何情绪的语调开口：“好。Chris，如果那是你希望的话。”

如果那是Chris希望的话，他会努力去做到。他是个好演员……即使在生活中，也是。

Chris呆呆地站在那里，看着Zach毫不留恋地转身向门口走去，然后关上门离开。这就好像他们心之间的距离也跟着一步一步远离。他颤抖着，控制着自己不要追上去，追上去又能怎么样呢？他一遍遍告诉自己，他什么都做不了，因为他根本不知道该做什么。

这样就好了，忘记就好了，这样至少他们还是—— _朋友_ 。


	5. Chapter 5

隔天早上，一到剧组的Chris下意识就开始搜寻Zach的身影，等意外地发现没有看到Zach才意识到自己在做什么。他咬了咬嘴唇，没由来地心慌了一下，一边唾弃神经紧张的自己，一边又克制不住强做镇定、装作随意地问了问John，才知道是今天刚好下午才有Zach的戏份，所以下午才过来。

所以是戏份原因。拜托，不要瞎想了，Zach没有逃避你，你们已经解决问题了。一切都会回归正常。

虽然这么跟自己说，但是Chris还是觉得莫名地心慌。下午地时候，他突然发现自己竟然没有要拍的场，也就是说，他和Zach没有对手戏，他可以回去休息了，如果他想。

没有对手戏？他以为自己应该松了口气，但事实上他并没有，反而他觉得有块大石头压在了心上，压得他喘不过气来。

不，Zach没有逃开他，他们只需要一点时间来忘记。他这样反复告诉自己。

然而忘却对Chris来说太难了，因为春梦例行造访他。第二天，他还是没有和Zach的对手戏，甚至连他们吃饭的时间都错开了。第三天的时候他甚至觉得自己都没怎么看到Zach的身影，他甚至连跟他打个招呼的机会都没有。Chris心揪成一团，理智告诉自己忘记并不简单，他该多给Zach时间，但是他却冥冥觉得Zach正离他越来越远，这让他害怕恐惧。  
\-------------------------------------------

这已经是第几天他做春梦了？

Chris依旧从和Zach的春梦里醒来，只是那些梦开始变味，开始的时候那些梦像太妃糖，甜腻的让他每次醒来都脸红心跳。但是现在，那些梦开始变得苦涩，像是纯度过高的黑巧克力，失去了巧克力应有的甜度，苦涩的难以下咽。梦里的Zach比之前缠得更紧，自从酒醉那晚之后，梦里的Zach也会……插进来。凶狠地像是要吃了他一样，咬他、逼迫他，喊他名字的时候像是受伤一般痛苦的语调，吻他的时候嘴里都是苦咖啡的味道。他有时候想睁开眼睛看看Zach，但又有些害怕看到对方眼里的苦痛和绝望，等他下定决心想给他一个拥抱告诉他别哭的时候，他却发现自己动不了。他无法做出任何回应，唯一能能做的就是被动承受每一晚焦灼的性爱，然后在高潮的瞬间醒来。

从第一天到现在以来，唯一不变的，大概就是Zach总会用浓得化不开的感情——无论是痛苦还是愉悦的——喊他——

_[宝贝。]_

Chris猛地睁开眼睛，先是动了动身子，然后整个人都僵硬了一下，他又晨勃了。“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”一通鬼哭狼嚎加床上翻滚之后，他认命地伸手抓住了自己的命根。

好了Chris，深呼吸，快想想你喜欢的女人的样子。Chris开始上下撸动自己的勃起，一个黑发的身影出现在他脑海里。对的，黑发，黑色短发。眼睛要黑黑的，棕黑色。不能太瘦，要有力，不能太矮，要高一点……想象中模糊的女子开始慢慢变形，赤裸着身子靠近他，对方并不纤细却修长的手包裹住他的阴茎慢慢搓揉起来。

Chris闭着眼睛发出喘息，想象着对方张开火热的口腔将自己的吞了进去。他的阴茎在口腔里越来越硬，对方的舌头灵活地舔着他的老二，发出享受的叹息。他忍不住一手抓着对方短短的黑发，操着他的嘴，看着自己的阴茎在那张薄薄的褚红嘴唇形成的洞口里来回抽插，而对方吞咽口水的动作让他差点交了公粮。Chris享受地眯起眼睛，想象着对方喘息的样子，一边给他口交，一边控制不住地把手伸到下面抓着自己的那根自渎起来。然后那人的脸也开始清晰起来，深棕的眼睛一刻不停地盯着他，目光扫过他的脸颊、胸膛、小腹、耻毛、嘴里的阴茎、视线边缘的大腿根，然后回到他的脸上，那人的目光爱抚着他的皮肤，肆无忌惮地视奸他。这想象让Chris手里的动作乱了章法，他撸的速度越来越快，阴茎肿胀地不行，意识慢慢远离，脑子里一片空白。要到了……一阵白光闪过，他发出本能地呼唤：

“Zach！……”

大概过了2、3秒，Chris才回过神来，他愣愣地看着手上的白灼，捂住了自己的脸。

Chris绝望地意识到他现在满脑子都是Zach，还是24小时/7天制的，不管是心脏还是脑子，他都难受地快要爆炸了。他们根本没有解决好，他，根本没有解决好问题。

有什么，越界了。

在Chris打理完自己并有气无力地赶到剧组后的2个多小时里，他只成功跟Zach打了个招呼， Zach看起来拒他于千里之外。他想要跟Zach再谈谈，但是他也不知道该说什么。他们这个样子已经是四天了，大家或多或少都觉得哪里不对了，一个个找他（估计也找了Zach）旁敲侧击，但是他都表示他们没有吵架，只是真的是场次不同而已。但是似乎没人相信，都赶紧让他们好好谈谈，然后和好。

他也想和好啊！Chris苦涩地笑了笑，难受地不行，难道他要失去Zach了？心中突然的疑问，像一把尖刀狠狠插进心房，几乎要将他杀死，他拿杯子的手都开始颤抖，他的心脏一阵一阵抽痛，一直疼到指尖。

他不能失去Zach，谁能帮帮他。但是他又可以向谁寻求帮助呢？他不能说出事实。他的目光无助地流转着，直到对上Zoe地眼睛。那双同样棕黑的眼睛盯着他，让他愣愣地站着动弹不得，只能看着Zoe走到他面前。

“Chris，你看起来需要帮助。”Zoe有所察觉，她露出一个善意的笑，。

“我猜……是的。”Chris艰难地咽了咽口水，点了点头。

于是趁着大家在拍另一场戏的时候Zoe拉着Chris进了休息室，顺道锁上了门。Zoe拉着坐下，给了他一个鼓励的笑。

“Zoe，我只是，我只是想请教你一个问题么……我，我是说我的朋友，他需要帮助。”他想了想，还是把自己说成了是一个朋友，要不然，他都不知道自己有没有勇气继续下去这个话题。

“哦？你——”Zoe突然的停顿让Chris瞬间压力倍增。“的朋友。好啊，说来听听。”

“是这样的，我的朋友，他有一个好朋友，额，性别也是男。”Chris试图更好地组织语言，并且不说露嘴。“有一天他们不小心喝酒喝过头了……恩……就这样糊里糊涂地发生了性关系。我，的朋友现在不知道该怎么办。”说完之后，他大大地吸了口气，手心里都是汗。

Zoe几乎在Chris问完就卸下了疑惑的表情，换上了一副兴致勃勃看好戏的样子，“还有呢？就这些？”

“额，还有，我的朋友是个直男，但是他最近一段时间都做着有关他好友的……那种梦。”Chris在Zoe的逼问下又多补充了一句，

“所以你和Zach上床了。”Zoe干脆利落地下了结语。

“恩。……啊？！等等！等等，你在胡说什么Zoe！我说了是我朋友的事情。”Chris慌乱地连连摆手，脸都急得开始发红。

“所以你不但跟Zach上床了，而且你每天都做着和Zach上床的春梦。”Zoe叉腰站在Chris，然后她顿了一秒，忍不住爆了粗口：“Holy Shit！Chris Pine！你这家伙，真有你的！你以为我生日那晚没看到Zach拖着你先离开么？你以为作为一个敏感的女人，我没有发现你们这十来天的变化么？啧啧，不过我还真没想到，你竟然还天天在梦里和Zach上床。”

“哦，Zoe，求别重复一遍！你是Holmes吗？”Chris像个被发现干坏事的小学生一样坐在Zoe面前，胳膊肘撑着膝盖，把脸埋进双手里，默认了Zoe的猜测。

“答对了，现在，Zoe Holmes要来帮你这个小呆瓜理清思路了！”黑美人露出一个自信的微笑，再次坐回她原来坐的位置，然后伸手掰开了挡住Chris脸的两只手。

Chris对着Zoe的微笑打了个颤。

“好了，让我们一步一步来。首先，让我来问你第一个问题：你，Chris Pine，号称直得连西装都穿Ralph Lauren的男人，为什么不反感、恶心和Zach上床这件事情？就算不算梦境好了，你们真枪实弹、阴差阳错的那一发，你从头到尾都没提过你讨厌这个。”Zoe盯着Chris，依旧紧抓着他的双手，不让对方有机会逃避这个问题。

诶？为什么不反感？……Chris呆滞地歪了歪头：“我为什么要反感Zach？怎么可能觉得他恶心？Zoe这都是我的错啊……”他说着说着在女王的瞪射下声音越来越微弱。

“我说的是，对一个直男而言，和另一个男人做爱这件事。和Zach做爱这件事情。”Zoe叹了口气。

“因为他是Zach？”Chris不确定地回答道。

“嗯~有趣。半对。如果换个男人呢？我们就说Karl好了。”Zoe觉得明明已经20多了，感情上却这么呆的Chris实在是太有趣了，明明这么会演戏，还拍过不少浪漫爱情片。

“……天哪Zoe你真的是在帮我吗？！Karl，天哪，你害我开始想象了——”Chris捂住夸张地捂住自己的眼睛，好像那样那些可怕的想象就可以从自己脑中剔除，“哦上帝啊，我和Karl？那简直市场灾难！我怎么可能接受一个男——”Chris突然定住了，Zach也是个男人。为什么？为什么和Zach就可以？因为他们最早认识？因为他们住的很近？因为他们是好友？因为……因为Zach对他而言是特殊的。他突然意识到，Zach是不一样的，在他心里的位置非常不一样。即使他是个直男，他也不会因为和Zach做爱而觉得恶心。

“Chris？”Zoe期待地看着青年，Chris看起来有些开窍了。

“因为他是Zach，他是……特殊的。他是我非常珍惜的，不能失去的……好友。”Chris在Zoe期待的眼光下给出了一个错误答案，并且自我肯定了一下，“恩。”

Zoe简直气到要爆炸了！开窍什么的，是她想太多。她踩着高跟鞋来回踱步，用力的声音让Chris觉得Zoe想踩的人其实是他。

他答错了么？Chris小心翼翼地看着快要爆炸的女王大人。

“愚蠢！Chris Pine你这个笨蛋！”

好吧，他果然答错了。

Zoe现在已经决定不达目的誓不罢休了，她一定要让这个小子搞清楚情况。于是她又气势汹汹地问了另一个问题：“那么你的春梦呢？你为什么一直梦到Zach？而不是其他什么人？”

这个问题也好……尖锐。他并没有想过，其实他也想知道自己为什么一直做春梦。Chris努力想着，一直追溯到那场一个多礼拜前的对手戏。那场对手戏的记忆依旧清晰地发指，他仍记得Zach的力量与肌肤紧贴的热度，还有他盯着他的样子，像是盯着自己的猎物。

他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，不确定地回答：“因为他很性感？”

Zoe不得不点头赞同，“他确实是。他性感的让女人们即使知道他是Gay也想跟他来一炮。男人们即使直的也能被掰弯。”于是Zoe顺利地见到Chris皱了皱眉，好像产生了什么让他不爽的想象。呵，醋坛子，她心里愉快地笑了笑，却正经地提出了下一个问题：“但是他也不是唯一性感的人。Karl也很性感不是么？嘘，别否认，他确实是。”

但是Zach比他帅，比他性感。Chris只好脑子里反驳了一下，然后在Zoe逼迫的眼光下再次想象了一下被可怜的再次用作例子的Karl，最终他快速而疯狂地摇了摇头，开口否定Zoe可怕的提议：“Zoe，我不可能想要和Karl……”

“对了就是这个词！‘想要’，Chris，你没发现么？你想要Zach，你想要他想要到做春梦，而且是到了每晚都做的地步。”看着Chris惊呆的脸，Zoe终于软下心来，再次坐回到他身边，手放到青年紧握的双手上，微微使力，希望能传递一些力量与支持。她软下语气重复了一遍：“Chris，你不想要别人，你不想要任何人，你只想要Zach。你想要他。”

他想要……Zach？他问自己。

接着他终于想明白了那一次对手戏中勃起，是因为他对Zach产生了欲望。Chris望向Zoe，深吸了一口气，缓慢而坚定地开口：“是的Zoe，你是对的，我想要他。”

Zoe哈哈笑了出声，她抬手抹了抹眼睛，然后认真地看着Chris，提出了一个她知道答案，但是Chris或许还没想通的问题：“好了，现在是最后一个问题，你为什么想要他？是单纯的性还是别的什么？比如说……恩，我还是举个例子好了，现在，想象一下，假如Zach有男朋友了。有另一个你不认识的男人将会出现在Zach家中，他睡着你曾睡过的位置，吃着Zach做给他吃的饭，和Zach坐在沙发上看电影，穿着他的衣服、裤子和鞋子。没有你，你不能去了，那不合适。Zach也不会再对你无微不至，因为他有了一个完全属于他的人了，他的宝贝。而你们，只是好友，仅此而已。”

Chris呆呆地坐在Zoe面前，一个可怕的想象让他的脑子乱成一团。

没有他。

不再是他和Zach，而是Zach和另一个男人。

Zach会收回给他的钥匙，他不能再随意地跑去Zach家吃饭；他不能再和Zach在沙发上看6、7个小时的Star Trek；他不能再困了就睡Zach的沙发或床；他不能再借用Zach的浴室、影碟或者其他任何他想借用的东西；他不能再穿Zach的鞋子；他在也不会听到Zach低吻着他叫他宝贝。

只是好友。

他对Zach来说，再也没有特殊意义了（He means nothing to him）。

想到这里，Chris觉得自己喘不过气来，光是想想心脏就揪成一团。心脏好痛，痛得想哭。天哪，他要是现在还不明白他就是个大傻瓜！他想要Zach，不单是因为Zach强烈的性吸引力，而是因为……

“天哪，Chris，你在哭么？”Zoe的惊叹让Chris回了神。

“没有！你瞎说什么Zoe。”Chris慌张地抹了把脸，结果证明他真的没哭，于是他沉默无语地盯着骗子Zoe。

“诶，别这么盯着我甜心，”Zoe伸手捏住Chris两边脸颊，用力向外拉，她想这么干很久了。“谁让你现在看起来就像是一只被主人抛弃的狗狗。”她眯起眼睛开心地说道。

“唔……吾不是！我……”被Zoe拉成一张圆饼Chris努力提出抗议。

“嘘——好了，不逗你了，现在告诉我你想明白了没。”要是还没想明白……那她就真帮Zach另找个好男人算了。

“想明白了。我爱上他了。”他小声地应了一下，无措地玩着自己的手指，脸上开始飘红。

Chris Pine 爱上Zachary Quinto了。

“你个呆子，终于发现了。真是服了你了，还莫名其妙吃我的醋。拜托，Zach是个Gay你忘了么。”Zoe翻了个大白眼。

“……额，抱歉。”Chris抓了抓他毛茸茸的脑袋，过了两秒才反应过来Zoe说了什么，于是他跳起来反驳，“等等，Zoe我没吃你醋！”

“呵呵。没有么。那就不要在我和Zach和坐一张椅子的时候，还有我和Zach的吻戏的时候，像是要吃了我一样地盯着我。”

Chris羞红了脸，他没想到Zoe都发现了。

Zach还以为你喜欢我，吃醋吃的要死呢。不过这点，Zoe不想说出来，真是快瞎了她的眼，哼哼，不能太便宜你们。不过想了想，她还是加了句，“Chris，也就Zach这家伙愿意等你这个不开窍榆木脑袋了。正常人早就忍不下去了。”

“啊？”Chris又被Zoe的一个重磅炸弹惊呆了。“等等？等等！你这是什么意思？你是说Zach他……”不会是他想的那样吧？

“你是真呆子吗Chris？你们两个在感情上一个榆木脑袋搭一个闷声葫芦，真是绝了！”Zoe忍不住再次翻了个白眼，“没错，他喜欢你喜欢的要死。”

“真哒？”Chris眨了眨眼睛。

上帝啊，不，雷神啊，快下道雷劈死这对狗男男！

“拜托，别说你完全失忆了，你好好想想，那晚Zach带着你离开的时候他根本没有喝醉。”Zoe思考了一下，想了一个合适的形容词，“好吧，最多微醺。”

“诶？诶？？？？？”Chris对着Zoe歪了歪脑袋……好像是哦……因为他是Zach带回宾馆的，然后他醉得如一滩烂泥，Zach完全可以选择不操他……Chris回忆了一下之前不敢回忆的那晚，过了一会整个脸已经红的像煮熟的大龙虾。

Zoe捂住了自己眼睛，嫌弃的甩了甩手，“好了好了，你们这对狗男男，快点在一起吧。真是累死老娘我了。”

“嗨，Zoe！”Chris红着脸抗议道，狗男男什么的。可惜在他开口说更多之前，Zoe就伸手给了他一个大大的拥抱，“要幸福啊，Chris。”

Chris慢慢地回抱了Zoe，终于露出幸福的微笑，“我知道了，谢谢你，Zoe。”


	6. Chapter 6

自从Chris和Zoe谈心后，他梦的主题又变了，当然依旧是和Zach做爱，但是不是一开始的一片黑暗中性爱，也不是后来夹杂苦涩的纠缠，而是变成了酒醉那晚的场景。这就像是他的身体在帮他回忆他到底忘记了什么。这是他第一次想要这个春梦，因为他想记起来他错过了什么。

原本在找完Zoe后，Chris计划第二天就找Zach说清楚，告白，然后或许他们还可以谈个恋爱。但是事情根本没有Chris想象的那样顺利，即使在一个剧组，Zach也可以用无数种方法来逃避他。特别是自从Zach提出先将他们个人的戏拍完之后，他们有时候来剧组的时间都错开了。有几个瞬间，他甚至沮丧地瞎想，Zach是不是真如Zoe所说的一样喜欢他。你瞧，他伤害了他，他可能不再对他有感觉了什么的。或许。

终于，在弄清自己感情后的第三天，Chris成功在一个角落里堵到了Zach。“Zach，我们可以谈谈么……”Chris默默给自己打气，如果是他把Zach变成了一块冰雕的话，也该由他融化他。

“……我现在没时间，Chris，我10分钟后就有一场戏。”Zach沉默了一会，给出了一个官方回答。

“那……那今天下班后呢？”Chris抓住Zach不让他走，咬着嘴紧紧盯着Zach面无表情的脸。而对方维持着空白的表情，静静地看着他。

快点答应啊，他的勇气与厚脸皮就要在这沉默中用完了。

Zach终于还是拗不过那双盯着他的婴儿蓝，他疲惫地叹了口气，伸手把Chris紧抓着他手腕的手拿了下来。抓住他手的一瞬间，他才发现Chris的手正微微颤抖着，他抬头看到那双倔强眼睛里的脆弱，似乎如果他再不答应，他就快崩塌碎裂一样。他终究还是不忍心，压抑着自己叫嚣着把他搂进怀里的渴望，稍微点了一下头，然后就不再看他。

“好，好的，那下班后见，就在这里，舰桥，可以么。”Chris发现自己紧张地话都不能好好说。

“……可以。”是时候该做个了断了，他苦涩地想，他可以祝福Chris和Zoe，正如几天前下午看到的那样，休息室里那个温暖的拥抱——郎才女貌。

可是真正到了收工的时候，Zach又开始犹豫了起来，他现在就想离开，无论是不再爱Chris或者祝福他和Zoe，他都做不到。

去他的约定，第一次，Zach想违背与Chris的约定。但是一转头，他就看到金发的青年安安静静地呆在他身后，看着他的目光坚定而带着雀跃与羞怯。

“嗨，你们不走么？”Simon疑惑地看了一眼Zach和Chris。

“不拉，你们先走吧！我们要聊聊明天的对手戏。”Chris马上开口，完全不给Zach说话的机会。

“臭小子们，别弄到太晚。记得要休息！”JJ把钥匙扔给Chris，嘱咐道，“别忘了锁门。”这两小子，终于要和好了嘛。

“Okay！”Chris笑着挥了挥手，直到确认大家都离开了，他才回过头看向男人。

Zach静静地看着Chris的一系列动作，回忆着他这几天的拍戏的状态变好了。这一切似乎就发生在与Zoe的关系密切起来之后。这看起来就好像是他真的开始从他们那件事情里走出去了，或许这就是这两天Chris试图找他谈谈的内容。Zach唇抿成了一条线，心像是被置于北国雪地，冰凉刺骨的痛。他的指尖深陷在手掌心里，他的心卑鄙地希望Chris不要跨过去（move on）。最终，他深吸了一口气，遮掩了全部表情与情绪，冷漠地看向可望不可即的青年。

要做个了断。

“Zach。”  
“Chris。”

他们是一起开口的，然后又同时陷入一阵沉默。

“你先说。”  
“你先说。”

再次同时开口之后，Chris的手下意识地搓了搓裤腿，他现在手心里都是汗，Zach这副面无表情的样子，真的让他很没勇气。虽然这都是他的错，他活该就是了。Chris Pine，你可以的，他深吸了一口气，脸色微微发红，破罐子破摔地开口：

“Zachary Quinto，我喜欢你！”  
“Chris，我会忘了之前的事，那不过是个错……误。”

Zach停下了自己准备好的了断宣言，他是不是，又一次幻听了？他看到面前的青年也睁大了眼睛，一副反应不过来他说了什么的样子。

“……啊，哦……好，好的……那我先走了。”Chris觉得眼睛有点疼，于是他反复眨了两下眼睛，一定是刚刚他眼睛瞪太大了，他现在这个样子一定蠢透了。不行，他得快点离开，他得，“明，明天见，Zach！”他要赶紧去睡觉，睡一觉就好了，一觉醒来就什么都忘记了。

但是他转过身还没来及跑两步，就被拉进了一个温暖的怀抱，死死的扣住，而且对方强硬地掰过他的身子。

“你干什么，放开我。”Chris详装冷静地开口，虽然他被Zach紧紧抱在怀里这点，让他的话听起来没什么底气。

“再说一遍，Chris，再说一遍。”男人阴霾多日的双眸终于开始放晴，他激动地声音都发颤了，他相信他的听觉没有出错。

“我说，你放开我。”Chris没法挣开Zach怀抱，只好不去看男人的脸。

“不是这句，”Zach把Chris整个人都搂紧在怀里，手臂像钢筋一样死死圈住对方，不让他逃掉。“说你喜欢我的那句。”

“我没……这么说。你听错了。快放开我，Zach，我要回去休息了。”Chris不明白既然Zach听到了，那为什么又要他再重复一遍，他开不了口，在对方说那是个错误的情况下。

“我没有听错，Chris，我今天没喝酒，我很清醒。而且显然你也没喝醉。”Chris被Zach掰过脑袋，被迫直视Zach。他觉得Zach像是要把他盯穿一样，放缓了语速，一字一顿坚定地说，“你说你喜欢我。”

面对不依不挠的Zach，Chris感到一种痛苦与羞耻，他努力地反抗着试图挣开紧紧拴着自己的男人，然而对方却纹丝不动，他泄气了。明明是Zach自己说那是个错误的。

感觉委屈的Chris已经忘记了自己一开始也是类似这么定性他们那次事件的（那曾被他定性为意外），他自暴自弃地闭着眼大吼道：“是！……我喜欢你，那又怎么样！谁叫你一天到晚出现在我的梦里纠缠着我，像只行走的荷尔蒙怪兽一样让人不得安生！这确实是个错误，Zachary Quinto都是你的错……”

啊，他在说什么，他的嘴巴，快闭嘴。

“都是你害我……像个变态一样……每晚做着跟你的……春梦。”

来不及阻止了，他那张有自我意识的，该死的嘴。

空气停滞下来。Chris微微颤抖着，他头埋在Zach胸前，不愿意抬起来。他剧烈地喘着气，心里诅咒自己的大嘴巴。

Zach终于松开了Chris，这段话的信息量有点大，Zach惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，他想知道更多。但是比起这个，他觉得先安慰爱人比较重要（对，他确实用了这个词）。于是他捧起不愿抬头、当缩头乌龟的Chris的脸，大拇指指腹温柔地从眼头抹到眼角，然后轻柔地开口，“你哭了，Chris。”

“我没有。”他本来没有。Chris瞪着发酸的眼睛，不敢眨眼，吸了吸鼻子。

突然在Chris没来得及反应之前，Zach抬手给了对方一个公主抱，然后抱着他转了好几圈。

“Zach，快放我下来！晕了！”Chris惊叫着双手搂住Zach的脖子，脸贴着Zach的胸膛，以防自己被甩出去，而对方只是闷笑着，转了更多的圈数。感受到Zach的胸腔因为发出的笑声而震动着，Chris愣愣地想着，脸色微微发红，他这是什么意思？

等到Zach终于把Chris放下来的时候，Chris感觉全世界都在晃了，他已经晕得忘记他还在跟Zach吵架，只是紧紧抓着Zach的手臂，防止自己一松手就会因为晕眩而摔倒在地。

“什么——搞什么？”Chris晃了晃自己的脑袋，弄不懂Zach到底在搞什么。

“据说这样眼泪都会飞走。”Zach身子倚着操作台，顺手再次把Chris捞进怀里，微笑着亲了一下那只水蓝色眼睛，然后继续说道，“抱歉，Chris，我骗了你，那不是个错误。那是我一直以来内心深处最渴望、最梦寐以求的事——你的身体和你的心。”男人接着亲吻了他的另一只眼睛，Chris觉得眼睛痒痒的，眨了眨眼睛，睫羽在Zach的唇上颤动。他听到Zach轻声真挚地开口：“我很抱歉，宝贝，原谅我。”

_他叫他宝贝。_

Chris愣愣地看着Zach， _他叫他宝贝。_

“我也爱你，Chris。”Zachary Quinto盯着Chris Pine蔚蓝的双眸郑重起誓，然后他认真地吻了他的新娘。哦不，是他的爱人。

那是个不带欲望的吻，他们只是将唇瓣贴在一起，细细研磨，互相交换着彼此的呼吸，确认彼此的心意，不再有谎言和欺骗。然后Zach的吻落在Chris的额头、眉毛、眼睛、脸颊、鼻子和嘴唇上，像是对他一件稀世珍宝一样。

“天哪，你变得太快了Zach，前一秒你还声称那是个错误。”Chris抱怨道，随着对方的亲吻哼哼了两声。

Zach停下了亲吻Chris的鼻子，叹了口气，露出一个无奈而苦涩的笑：“一个原因是因为你说过，让我忘了那件事。”

Chris愣了愣，是啊，Zach会为他做任何他想要的事，他总是这样。Chris的心抽紧了，“抱歉，Zach，我非常抱歉。我……”他语无伦次地想要诉说自己的歉意，但那听起来似乎都很苍白，他伤害了Zach，Zach是整件事的无辜受害者。事情都是他搞出来的，都是他……

“嗨，Chris，没事的，宝贝。我没事。”Zach笑着亲吻了一下Chris的额头，他几乎停不下来，他才是变态的那一个，对Chris就像是个肌肤接触渴望症患者。现在这美好的结果，足以覆盖任何伤痛，他想着又轻咬了一下Chris的鼻尖，“第二个原因是我以为你爱上Zoe了。”

“啊？什么？你怎么得出这个荒谬的结论的？”那双蔚蓝的眼睛里投出惊奇。

“你老盯着她看，你前两天还和她拥抱了。别否认，你们单独在休息室里，我看到了。”你们看起来该死的合适。Zach把脑袋埋进Chris的颈间，不满地开口。

“天哪，我没有，那只是个朋友之间的拥抱而已。”Chris解释完，突然乐呵起来，开心地揶揄道，“哦Zach亲爱的，你嫉妒了？”

“恩……”Zach抬起头闷闷地应了声，伸手抚摸着Chris的唇瓣低喃道，“我快被嫉妒淹没了，我嫉妒的要命。我恨不得把你拉进怀里狠狠锁住，就像这样，然后当着所有人的面吻你，咬你，标记你（claim you），让全世界看清你只能属于我。”

“闭……闭嘴，Zach。”Chris脸上刚刚降下来的温度再次迅速上升。

Zach看着终于得到手的宝贝酡红的脸颊和泛着水光的蓝眼睛，咽了一下口水，低沉地开口，一字一顿地对着Chris吐气，“但我不会当众操你，因为这样的美景只有我能看见。”

“Zach！”Chris惊叫着想捂住这个情话等级满分的男人的嘴，他觉得自己现在的脸色肯定比火烧云还精彩，Zachary Quinto一句话就能让他腰都软了。而Zach一把抓住Chris的手，拉着放到自己腰上，然后一手搂住Chris的腰身，一手攀上脖子，做了他一直想做的事情——吻他，法式的。

Chris顺从地张开嘴迎接Zach的舌头，感受着男人强势到粗鲁的动作，像是检阅自己的领地一样，Zach扫过Chris口腔的每一个角落，霸道地在上面留下自己的气息，然后才缠上Chris香软的舌头与之共舞。交缠的舌头和温热的鼻息让Chris有些发晕，男人强势的入侵让他开始缺氧，无法进行吞咽动作也导致分泌的津液无处可去，他们接吻多久了？他该推开Zach，他需要氧气，但是想了想他还是舍不得，只好任对方予取予求，直到最后被吻到腿都软了，只好倚靠着对方，一分开就不停喘气。

Zach看着乖乖呆在自己怀里的珍宝，只觉得自己身体里的血液都化作了蜂蜜，甜得要命。他搂紧了Chris，两个人紧紧贴在一起，一下就感觉到了双方裤子里开始发硬的东西。Chris尴尬地推了推，而Zach却毫不在意地对他露出了一个满意的笑，让Chris大窘。Zach恨不得现在就吃了自己的宝贝，但是Chris提到的春梦让他非常在意。“说吧，你什么时候开始做春梦的，宝贝。”

“唔？……”Chris还在努力让自己从一个漫长的接吻中缓过来，过了一会才反应过来对方还记得自己那一堆乱七八糟的告白加控诉。“不记得了……”他目光向边上飘去，心里骂了自己无数遍，Zach有的时候真的非常执着。

果然，Zach并不打算放过他，他一口咬上Chris的耳朵，对着敏感的耳朵垂着热气，低沉悦耳地语调像是催眠一样：“乖，告诉我，我想知道。”Chris的耳朵马上像是烫到一样全红了，一旦Zach开启“行走的荷尔蒙”模式，他就无法阻挡，更何况他天天在梦里被Zach这样那样，他总觉得他的身体好像也被这梦里的一次次调教搞得敏感起来，他的身体像是记住了那些春梦。而且Zach对他越发不规矩起来，双手伸进了他的牛仔裤里捏起了他的屁股。被吻得没什么力气地他根本推不开，他们的阴茎也隔着裤子紧贴在一起。“别，别捏……”他咽了咽口水，觉得有些晕眩。没办法，色令智昏。

“那告诉我。Chris，我想知道，那和我有关不是么？”Chris对上Zach的目光，那双眼睛在灯光下棕黑的瞳孔像是迷幻的漩涡，让他迷失。其实Zach说的没错，他有权知道。虽然那难以启齿，Chris脸色微红，最终还是撇过头挫败地开口，声音细小地像蚊子嗡嗡。“自从，自从那场……恩，对手戏之后。”

“哪场？恩？”Zach手摸进Chris的T恤里，从他的腰腹侧开始一路向上，在光洁的肌肤上流连忘返，最后摸上了他胸，捏住他的乳头搓揉起来。

Zach的抚摸……这是Chris第一次在清醒的情况下真实地感受到Zach手掌的魅力，男人略粗糙的手比起女人的手更能给乳头带来刺激，他第一次知道自己有这么多敏感点，他的乳头几乎立刻就挺立起来。他略微抬头喘着粗气，男人就顺势咬上他的脖子。

“把我掐在操作……台上的那场……唔。”Chris发出一声闷哼。他已经没时间考虑吻痕和第二天上班的问题，因为Zach手指灵活地解开了他的皮带，将手伸进了他的内裤里，大手包住了他的微微发硬的兄弟捏揉了起来。同样是男人，他当然也渴望Zach，于是他理所当然地也哼哼着解开了Zach的皮带把手探了进去。好大，还没完全勃起就比他的大点，他倒吸了口气，他那天是怎么做到的。正胡思乱想着，Zach那根在他的双手贴上之后，马上以可见速度苏醒长大起来，Chris头皮发麻地盯着，脸上的红霞估计是退不下去了。

“像这样？”Zach突然伸出手一把揽着Chris的腰，转身把他放到了没有按键地那部分操作台上，打开Chris的双腿站了进去。看着身上充满笑意与情欲的男人，和之间对手戏类似的场景，Chris克制不住地呻吟了起来。

“我真不敢相信那场对手戏是半个月前的事情了。Chris，我都不知道，原来你一直想在操作台上和我来一发。”所以在他们第一次做爱前，Chris已经开始想要他了？

Chris一爪子呼了过去，“闭嘴！”

Zach一只手接住Chris没什么力道的手，勾起嘴角露出一个充满魅力的勾引人的笑容，他撇头吻了一下手里那只白嫩的手，目光却依旧紧紧锁定身下的人。他吸了一口Chris的手背，伸出舌头毫不客气地舔了一下，感受到青年的手抖了抖，用沙哑低沉地语调愉悦地开口：“满足你。”

Chris颤抖着低喘起来，Zach的预告让他羞耻兴奋的不行。圣母在上，他要被这个名为Zachary Quinto的男人的荷尔蒙抽走理智了。

Zach将另一只手从Chris的内裤里伸了出来，双手抓着牛仔裤的皮带部分，将Chris的两腿并拢抬高，内裤连着牛仔裤一并剥了下来。他的双手一边紧贴着Chris的肌肤抚摸着，一边目不转睛地盯着身下男人浑圆挺翘的屁股慢慢出现在他视线里，然后是两颗小球、嫩白的大腿根、笔直的大腿……

Zach放下了他的大腿，置于自己身体两边，接着也一并褪下自己的裤子和内裤，已经肿胀的硕大阴茎迫不及待地贴上了他的。“你知道吗，宝贝，你现在像Zoe那天说的一样——看起来像是兴奋到要高潮了。”

“Zach——！”Chris像那次对手戏里一样，往后挪着屁股下意识想逃离，但是他的视线却像是被定住了一样，离不开身上的男人。他看见Zach只是对他的这个动作勾起嘴角，然后抬手脱掉了自己的T恤，露出6块腹肌和胸前的浓密的毛发。T恤被Zach随手扔到了地上，他一边像野兽一样盯着身下的Chris，一边抬手将自己的坠在额前的头发撩起，慢慢梳到脑后，从头到尾目光不离开他的猎物。看到Chris不住地细微颤抖着，他伸手按住青年的盆骨两侧，一个使力将他按向自己，细微的距离瞬间消失，他们的阴茎再次碰撞在一起。Zach像个变态一样兴奋地、夸张地伸出舌头舔了一圈上嘴唇，然后盯着Chris滚烫的脸颊、浸水的蓝眸和开始发红的身子满意地笑了。

荷尔蒙爆炸。“恩啊……”看着Zach这样样子的Chris控制不住地呻吟了一声，“Zach……”Zach一个动作都能让他兴奋地像抽了大麻一样颤抖起来，他羞耻地捂住了自己的眼睛，假装自己没有感受到从内裤中解放出来的阴茎激烈地弹跳了一下。

“好了，宝贝，现在说说看，梦里的我是怎么摸你的？”Zach一手抓住了两个人的阴茎搓揉起来。

“不知道……”Chris享受着男人的手活，眯着眼睛喘着气。

“做了半个月还不知道？恩？”Zach一只手套弄着两个人的阴茎，一只手抬起Chris的大腿放到肩上，抚摸掐揉着大腿根，“他是这样，还是这样？”男人的语气里开始带上醋意，眼睛里积起黑色风暴。

“笨蛋，别问……”Chris瞪了一眼黑发的男人，成功让对方乱了步调。

“真是的，我简直要嫉妒死梦里的我了，Chris。”Zach瘪了瘪嘴，越想越不爽，恨不得现在立刻就埋进Chris身体里狠狠占有他。但是显然这里没有润滑剂，于是他把手伸到Chris嘴边，“宝贝，舔湿它。”

明明叫着他宝贝，确用着不容置喙的语调，Chris略微不满地哼了几声，却还是张开了嘴把对方的几跟手指含了进去，用舌头包裹起来。恍惚间他意识到自己似乎都没怎么抗争过，大概这半个月的春梦让他潜意识里接受了两人的位置设定。不过他其实也并不怎么在意就是了，重要的是两个人相爱。Chris迷糊地想到他或许有点喜欢Zach对他展现出来的控制欲和主导，他渴望Zach，他想要Zach操他。天哪，他八成是受了一点点Jim Kirk的影响。

看着躺在操作台上的Chris努力舔着他的手指，感受着火热柔软的舌头和湿哒哒的津液，Zach盯着他的目光越来越深沉，没一会就暗得跟黑洞似的。一感觉差不多，Zach就迫不及待地拿出了手指，一手向外向上掰开Chris的大腿，对着多日不见的小穴插了进去。

“唔，轻点……”没有润滑剂地感觉并不好受，光有口水总归是觉得略微干燥，Chris只好配合Zach的动作努力放松自己，不然两个人都不好受。

Zach用两根手指按压着肠壁，放松着里面的肌肉，但是他自己的肌肉却绷紧着，背部额头都冒出了汗，他不想Chris受伤，但是Chris紧致火热的甬道让他恨不得立刻就提枪上阵，这种甜蜜地折磨让他有些无法自已。

“Zach……啊……”Chris也有不太好受，但是加到三根并习惯之后，手指的抽插还开始带来一点点酥麻的感觉。他甚至有点想扭动腰配合Zach的动作来让自己更舒适，但是羞耻心阻止了他这么干。作为一个曾经的直男Chris觉得自己简直淫荡到不行，他根本无法想象自己现在的样子，于是他抬手用胳膊遮住了自己的脸。在Zach再次找到并摩擦过Chris的前列腺那一点之后，青年喉咙里发出了破碎的声音，他身子痉挛了一下，没来得及压抑住尖叫出声。他从来不知道自己还会这样呻吟，刚刚地突然刷过的巨大快感Chris丢脸地捂住了自己的嘴，他从没感受过这样的快感，那简直让人失去理智，他不知道自己会干什么。然而Zach并不打算放过他，而是开始一次次向那个地方插去。

快感一波波涌上来，Chris根本没时间也没法消化，他的身体控制不住的颤抖着，腰部开始跟着抽插着不停扭动，腿也控制不住地晃动起来，后穴跟着每次一擦过前列腺就自发性收缩。Chris张嘴嘴，被快感搞得无法呼吸，阴茎肿胀着高高翘起，“Zach！Zach！……停下！啊！”他尖叫着呼喊着Zach的名字，如果Zach继续这么干，他就要前列腺高潮了。该死的，他才不要被一只手操射！“进，进来！不要手指，Zach！”Chris胡乱呼喊着，身体却因为诚实地面对快感而依旧迎合扭动着腰。“操……操我！”最后一个音完全变了调，上扬到尖锐到破碎。

本来想先让Chris射一次Zach终于扛不住Chris如此狂乱诱人地姿态，狠狠抽出手指插了换上胀痛到不行的勃起一插到底。

“……”Chris无声地尖叫着，眼睛失焦。

Zach恨不得立刻就在爱人的身体里驰骋，Chris火热的甬道紧紧包裹着他，他紧紧抓着Chris的大腿，在深呼吸几次之后，他不敢乱动，就着姿势弯下身子，“Chris……宝贝？你还好吗？”

Chris回过神，等刚刚这一大波快感过去，在他屁股里的东西跟烙铁一样，他的肠壁褶皱完全被撑开，他甚至能感受到他勃起上的静脉，过了一小会，他才艰难地点点头，“动吧……就是别……啊！”别弄那里……

然而Zach跟本没给Chris说完的机会，他刚刚已经摸清了那个点，动了动腰抽出大半根然后就狠狠朝那一点撞过去。刚刚用手指那一会他就快被Chris的状态搞得失去理智，试想如果是自己的那根，那会是怎样的快感！他只想为他们第一次清醒下的做爱，给Chris和自己带去极致的快乐。果然一碰到前列腺那一点，他的宝贝就颤抖着身子，不自觉地晃动着腰狠狠收缩着身子，巨大的快感冲刷过两个人的身体。Zach喘了口气，开始不断朝那个位置进发，一次次狠狠地准确地摩擦过Chris体内的那一点，引得对方不停地颤抖，更是挺起腰部晃动着迎合着每一次进发。

Zach低吼着在Chris身体里冲刺，而他只好咬住了自己手臂，发出一声声闷哼，意志被一波接一波地快感越冲越远。在Zach强硬地掰开Chris的手置于头顶之后，Chris终于忍不住哀求在他身上一意孤行地男人，“Zach……不要了，那啊……那太过了啊！”哀求并没有用，男人已经像只失去理智的野兽，而他也渐渐迷失在着疯狂的快感里。

“Chris，Chris……宝贝……唔，叫给我听……”Zach咬着Chris的耳朵，迷醉地盯着自己的宝物，他只想……把Chris操的一团糟。再糟糕一点，更多……

“哦Fuck！操，操操操操操——”最后当意志和羞耻心一并远离，一连串地dirty words终于从Chris嘴巴里爆出，他不停叫喊着Zach的名字，大声呻吟着，胡乱喊着好爽、还要、用力……把自己的节操丢进大西洋，只剩跟爱人共赴极乐天堂的本能追求。

时间也跟着抽离，不知道过了多久，巨大地快感不断累积冲破了桎梏，一道白光闪过两个人的眼前，Chris和Zach紧紧拥抱着，Chris射出的精液飞溅而出，有一些粘到了下巴和脸上。而Zach的持续的灌进了Chris的甬道深处。两个人都意识空白了一段时间，休息了一会才回神清醒下来。

“抱歉，宝贝，我想要你想要得快要发疯了。”虽然这么说着，但是他并不后悔这么激烈地做，Zach在回过神之后舔掉了Chris脸上的点点白灼，不意外地看到了Chris羞红的脸。

“都说叫你别了……”简直害他丢脸丢尽了，Chris哑着嗓子抱怨了句，他喉咙都快喊破了，“还有别吞我的……那玩意脏。”

“不脏。”Zach笑着亲了亲Chris嘴，不过在看到爱人用水润红肿的蓝眼睛瞪了他一眼后，还没出去的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势。

Chris噎住了。

Zach可怜巴巴地看着怀里的人，纠结了一会，最后还是打算出去。

似有感应一般，Chris双腿突然缠上了男人的腰身，扣紧不让对方出去，两人齐齐发出一声闷哼之后，他双手抱着Zach的脖子笑着送上了嘴唇。“听着，这次慢慢做。”

“好的，宝贝。”

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (｡･∀･)ﾉﾞ嗨，终于完结啦。好消息是，还会有第二部，写写他们的日常生活什么的~  
> 坏消息是，不知道什么时候会写出来~到时候见啦！


End file.
